Damage Protection
Damage Protection (DP) is a state in which a Player's Base can not be attacked by another player and is indicated by a dome covering. They are commonly called 'bubbling' by players. If a player's base is sufficiently damaged, they may be placed under Damaged Protection for a set period of time if their base sustains a certain amount of damage. This allows time for the player to make repairs to both buildings and Base Defense Units. There is also a special pink dome covering, indicating that the player is ineligible to attack the player base even if they are not in Damage Protection. Duration of Protection Depending if a player is new or how much damage a base has sustained will set the duration of the Damage Protection. These durations are as follows: *'50% Damage' --- 18h Hours of Protection *'75% Damage' --- 27h Hours of Protection *'100% Damage' − 1d 12h (36h) of Protection *'Warpath' --- 4h of Protection The Player can see how much time remains under Protection by the Count Down Clock in the upper right hand corner of their base. Acts of War The following are considered Acts of War and will invalidate the Damage Protection before time expires allowing your base to be attacked. These acts are : *Attacking another players Base. *Attacking another players Platoon *Attacking a Deposit that is owned by another player. Additionally, the player will not be able to activate Damage Protection if their base has been sufficiently damaged within 10m from the Act of War. This allows retaliating players to attack the attacker multiple times in a row, risking the attacker Infamy. Perma-Damage Protection Players may be ineligible to attack another player even if the defending player is not under Damage Protection. In this case, the attacking player will see the player base being encased in a pink dome. There are two cases where this situation will happen: *During Warpath, the player can only perform an attack once to a defending player. Afterwards, regardless if the player manages to do any amount of damage or put it into DP, the player becomes ineligible to attack the same defending player for the duration of the event. This is where the name Perma-Damage Protection comes from. *The player also becomes ineligible to attack the defender for 10m if the player manages to put the defender into Damage Protection. This comes into significance if the defender launches an Act of War, especially to retaliate against the attacker. This is implemented in December 2018 to address a known PvP exploit. Despite their name, Perma-Damage Protection is never permanent, but is specific to the attacking player. Damage Protection in Rogue Faction bases Some Rogue Faction Bases are Level Locked or otherwise ineligible for the player to attack. If the player is above the cutoff level for a Level Locked Rogue Faction Base, they will see that base being bubbled, and the player is neither able to attack nor scout this base. Bases which the player are ineligible to attack will also have this dome. Event bases spawning just before the start time of the event will also be covered in the dome and it will lift once the event starts. Historical Information Starter Protection In the past, new War Commander Player Bases were automatically placed in Damage Protection for 7 Days. This allows them to learn the game, upgrade their base and set their defenses before Enemy Players are able to attack. This is the only time where players are able to be in Damage Protection for more than 1d 12h. Additional Facts *'Current' – Your base cannot be attacked while under damage protection. After damage protection expires, only players within 4 levels of you can attack your base. This restriction does not apply if your are level 30 or higher. *'Infamy PreSeason' – Your base can be attacked by anyone level 3 or higher, if you are yourself level 3 or higher. *'Warpath' – Your base can only be attacked by a certain player once. Gallery 988654_568653456491026_20204296_n.jpg|Damage Protection info damage protection level 30 and above.png|Damage Protection Info of Player Level 30 and higher. DamageProtection-Expiring-EmailNotice.png|Protection Expiring Soon Email Notifiication Player-WoldMap-IconPart-DamageBubble.png|Player DamageBubble-Friend.png|Friend DamageBubble-Enemy.png|Player DamageBubble-RogueBase.png|Rogue DamageBubble-EventBase.png|Event Base Gallery - Historical Old Attack Warning Damage Protection.png|Old Attack Warning Category:Misc Category:Protection Category:Other pages Category:A to Z